An Elegant Flower
by JDHarris1990
Summary: A small, but sweet, story about our favorite twins Zack and Cody. A picture says a thousand words...but a painting spells out eternity.


**A/N: Hey guys! Since I haven't been able to update TT:SoD for a while, I'll try writing a few oneshots for you. My laptop charger is fried, meaning all my chapters and notes for future chapters are inaccessable and I'm currently waiting on a new one in the mail. I'm forced to use MS Word on another laptop. Anyway, this one is a little "fluffier" than I usually write. More happy, really. Hope you enjoy it. :)**

**I do not own Suite Life, it's characters, settings, or anything to do with it.**

**

* * *

**

"Stand still, Zack! I need to get your good side!" Cody said, fidling with the camera in his hands. Their mom's camera was ancient technology. Uses film, an over sized lens, and the flash was bright enough to blind a bird from miles away. " And fix your...Ugh.. Do I have to do everything?" Cody exclaimed as he walked over to his mirror image and began fiddling with his hair.

"Cody! C'mon... What's the big deal, anyway? It's just a photo." He slapped the younger twin's hand away. "I mean, if ya REALLY want a photo of me, just look through my friggin' facebook...and quit touching me with your nerd hands...I might catch something..." Zack fixed his hair and straightened his collar. He was dressed seemingly proper, something he hated doing. He didn't even know why he'd agreed to do this in the first place.

"No. The picture needs to be perfect! Besides...Your facebook photos show nothing but you either with your shirt off or kissing some girl on the cheek. That's not exactly what I'm looking for." Cody continued to fiddle with the settings and buttons of the old camera.

"Well what ARE you looking for?"

"Don't worry. Just listen to what I tell you and it'll be over before it begins." The camera made a beeping sound, the back of it popping off. "Argh...Stupid camera..."

"Seriosly, Codes. You make me dress up in these dumb clothes, take me to this dumb glass flower dome, and you won't even tell me why. You even watched me in the damn shower to make sure I 'cleaned in all the right places'." Zack said. He tried swatting at a bee that buzzed around his face.

"It's called a botanical garden, Zack. And you know you enjoyed me in the shower with you. Don't deny it." Cody smirked, Zack returning his smile by sticking his tongue out. "And, like I said before, you'll find out. Patience is a virtue, not an option." Cody snapped the back of the camera back on, and held it to his eye. "Alright Zack. I want you to gaze at that poinsettia on your left for me..." Zack just stared at him, dumbfounded. Cody sighed. "The pretty flower with big pink pedals and little yellow things in the middle..." This time Zack understood and intently gazed at it. "Now...I want you to really channel your inner joy...act as if that flower is the light of your life...Act as if, if you could, it would dance a subtle waltz with you...pedals falling to the ground at your feet...imagine going on a journey with it...as if it stole your last breath..." Cody said passionately, only to be met with yet another dumbfounded look by Zack. "Oy...Just friggin' pretend you're happy, okay? Gosh..." Zack nodded and continued to gaze at the brightly colored flower, putting on a smile. "Okay...in three, two, one..." Cody snapped the picture, the camera making a loud snapping sound. "There we go... I think that came out great."

"Good. Now I can take these dumb clothes off..." Zack said, unbuttoning the first 3 buttons of the collared shirt, showing off just a little bit of his hairless chest.

"Are you always this problematic?" Cody asked, hanging the camera around his neck.

"Only on Saturdays, Cody." Zack smiled, pecking him on the cheek. Cody just rolled his eyes as they left the botanical garden.

* * *

Zack was going about his usual business. The things he called normal for a Sunday night in. Video games, the controller the same tint of orange as his mouth and fingers were from the massive amounts of Cheez Puffs he ate. He saw Cody walk in the suite, after being out for what seemed to be all day. He carried something fairly large under his arm, a cloth concealing whatever it was. "Hey, Codes. Whatcha got there?"

"Nothing." Cody quickly replied, before rushing into their room. Zack stared for a moment, before shrugging it off and going back to his video game.

"Aw yes! Another achievement! Ha." Zack exclaimed. Cody then emerged from his room into the kitchen, then rushed back to the room with what seemed like a glass of water and a brush of sorts in his hand. "Whatcha got there?"

"Nothing." Another quick reply from Cody as he receded back into their room. He stared once again, before continuing his game.

"AWW COME ON! I JUMPED! THERE'S NO WAY I SHOULDA FELL INTO THAT DANG LAVA!" Zack rapidly smashed the buttons of the controller. "Argh..." The TV played a sorrowful melody before saying the words "Game Over." "Ugh...I need something to eat..." Zack peeled himself off the couch and dragged himself over to the kitchen to make himself a meal. Cody once again emerged from his cave and into the kitchen.

"Hi." Cody said, grabbing the paper towels.

"Hi..." Zack replied, with a smile. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing." Cody smiled, walking off with the paper towels in hand, back into the room. Zack stood there with an eyebrow raised.

"Hmmm..." Zack eyed the door, unknowing of what was next. He went back to the couch and flipped on the TV. He took a bite from the sandwich he'd found on the counter, which Cody so graciously prepared for him before he'd gone out hours before. "Hahahahaha! Oh, Flippy...What will you do next? Hahaha!" He took another bite of the sandwich and stared at the tube in front of him. Cody, once again, entered the room. This time, going up to Zack. He clenched Zack's chin and stared at him for a bit, maneuvering his head left and right. He nodded and headed toward the room again. "What the..."

"Thanks!" Cody exclaimed, before shutting the door behind him. Zack was finally curious...and confused. He placed his sandwich aside and walked up to the door, opening it.

"Alright. You're acting kinda weird. I wanna know why you're..." Zack was cut off by the sight of Cody, perched in front of a large easel. He didn't realize Zack was there watching him, concentration cemented on his face. Zack eyed the boy suspiciously. "Cody...What are you doing?"

"Shh! You'll break my train of thought..." Cody continued doing whatever it was he was doing, his arms fluttering before the large piece of canvas. "As a matter of fact..." Cody got up and grabbed Zack, turning and contorting him into a weird position. "Good! Don't. Move." Zack had no idea what was going on, but complied with the twin's strange orders. Cody continued fluttering his arms back and forth, his tongue sticking out from concentration. "Done! You can move now." Zack stretched his back.

"Okay. NOW will you tell me what's going on?" Zack asked. Cody just smiled, turning the easel to face Zack. He lost his breath after glancing at the easel.

"Well? What do you think?" Cody asked, smiling radiantly. The easel displayed an elegant painting. It showed Zack smiling wide, radiant, bright colored flowers surrounding his form. The glow of the painting made Zack look almost immortal, the beauty of it nearly bringing Zack to tears.

"Codes...It's beautiful..."

"Thanks...I've been working on it ALL day. Been wanting to take up painting, but never really had a motive -" Before Cody could finish his sentance, Zack tightly embraced him, their lips meeting gracefully in the process.

"This has to be one of the most amazing things anyone has ever done for me..." Zack said.

"Yeah, well..I love you, Zack. You bring out my artistic side...Your happiness is my drive..."

"Well I'm honored to be your muse..." Zack said, before kissing him once more.

"Muse! I'm surprised you actually know what that means..."

"Nah. I heard it in a movie once. Figured it might sound right..." Zack smiled. Cody once again rolled his eyes and giggled, pecking Zack on the forehead. "And I still don't know what flower that is..."

"Poinsettia, Zack. Poinsettia..."


End file.
